In the manufacture of circuit structures, quality testing is performed to determine whether circuit specifications are being met. Testing equipment has become challenged to provide the speed and precision necessary for today's applications in which the scale of these circuit structures continues to shrink, and especially when testing two/three-dimensional circuit structures. Some techniques can measure circuit structure properties concurrent with the fabrication process but may not be able to provide the necessary level of speed and precision to satisfy testing requirements for the most advanced technology.